Suspicions
by savingsammyssoul
Summary: If someone incredibly intelligent had something to hide, they'd probably want you to think they were incapable of hiding anything. Skye shares her suspicions about Ward with the one member of the team she can trust completely. Probably.


If someone incredibly intelligent had something to hide, they'd probably want you to think they were incapable of hiding anything. Skye shares her suspicions about Ward with the one member of the team she can trust completely. Probably.

* * *

"Jemma... Jemma, are you awake? I need to talk to you"

Skye knocked gently on the door to Jemma's new room. It was still unusual sleeping somewhere that wasn't her van or the bus, and she was finding it difficult to sleep with the unfamiliar surrounding, but Jemma seemed to have adjusted fine, which was a little irritating at that particular moment in time, because Skye really needed to speak to someone she could trust, and the longer she stood in the corridor waiting for Jemma to wake up, the more chance there was of someone else catching her, and asking what she was up to.

As much as she hated not putting her trust in the rest of the team, it was too risky under current circumstances to trust anyone. Simmons was the only one in reality, the two of them had become close very quickly, but she'd still felt she knew her well enough that she'd trust her with anything. Besides, she'd seen the girl attempt to lie, and it was really not her forte. She was also pretty sure she could trust Coulson, in that she was sure he had nothing to do with Hydra, but she knew she couldn't trust him not to react impulsively to her suspicions. She couldn't blame him, he'd been betrayed so often in the past that she understood, but she knew the best course of action would involve remaining calm, and making sure they knew more than hydra did. Keeping the upper hand.

After a few more attempts at getting her attention, Skye was about to give up and go to bed. She'd have to try and get her alone tomorrow. It would be much more risky, but clearly Jemma wasn't about to be woken up any time soon. Just as she turned around, the sound of the door opening behind her, and a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned back and found her self, finally, face to face with a bleary eyed Simmons.

"Skye, what are you-"

"Shhh!"

Skye covered her mouth with her hand, and pushed her back into her room, closing the door behind the both of them, only removing her hand once she'd pushed Jemma back onto her bed. Being unceremoniously pushed backwards had fully woken the other girl up, and she sat on the bed looking up at Skye questioningly, and angrily.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?"

She said, making sure to keep quiet, and avoid another hand shoved in her face.

"I need to talk to you about something, but you're the only one I can trust, and I can't risk anyone overhearing,"

Jemma's expression quickly changed to one of concern, as she pulled Skye down to sit on the bed with her.

"What is it?"

"It's Ward. I've been suspicious for a while, but there was definitely something off when he got here earlier. He wasn't acting like himself... he was, overacting almost. Not to mention I'm pretty sure I heard..."

"What did you hear?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard Agent Garrett talking when I was on the phone with Ward. Not like he was just their either, he was joking with him. Ward."

"Oh, my. You really think Ward would betray us like that? Was it definitely Garrett?"

"I'm pretty sure... and like I said, he's not acting right. It's like, when we found out about Hydra, he forgot who he was supposed to be playing, and started overcompensating. Garrett was his S.O. remember, they were really close."

"What should we do? Should we tell Coulson? I can't believe Ward would do this to us..."

Jemma was getting more panicked by the second, but the tone of Skye's voice in response to her question about Coulson snapped her out of her panic instantly,

"No! We can't tell Coulson. He'd call Ward out on it straight away... right now, we have the upper hand, Ward doesn't know we know, and we can use that to our advantage. We need to find out for sure if Ward's really trustworthy first, and come up with a plan of dealing with it if he isn't. I'm gonna pull up his psych files and keep an eye on him for any more strange behavior. You need to make sure he doesn't have access to any sensitive information, and keep your eye on Fitz and Triplett too."

"Fitz? You really think he's Hydra? Fitz would never-"

"I don't know. I don't want to think that about him, but he seemed to get along with Garrett didn't he? I know that might not mean anything, but it could and I think it's best if we stay cautious, just to make sure. I'm going to go back to my room now, but I'll talk to you again tomorrow. I know it's difficult for you Jemma, but you really can't give any of my suspicions away."

"I know, goodnight Skye."

As Skye left her room, Jemma contemplated her next move. Not giving things away wasn't any where near as difficult for her as Skye seemed to think, she considered. Why, in reality she was quite the expert at it, for the very same reasons she was one hundred percent sure that neither Fitz nor Triplett had anything to do with Hydra. Not for now at least, there was definitely the possibility that that could change.

Agent Ward heard his communication device vibrate faintly from across the room, it was a good job he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He stood up and retrieved it from his jacket pocket, recognising the code and quickly realising who the message was from, and frowning. She should know that it was risky communicating with him like this, even with the extra precautions they'd taken.

"Skye's suspicious"

The message deleted itself after ten seconds, as Grant replied.

"Both of us?"

"Just you."

"Inform Garrett."

"Done. Hail Hydra"

"Hail Hydra"

He had to stay calm. He knew he'd been acting off recently, he was overthinking things and letting the things get the better him. He contemplated sending Jemma another message, to calm himself down, to ground him. He knew it was frivolous and risky, but on the other hand, he knew it would help him sleep, and keep focused for the difficult days ahead. They'd already risked messaging once that night, what harm could one more message do, it would be gone within seconds anyway.

"Love you, Jem."

Three, two, one, all trace of the message was gone. He turned over, ready to get a good nights sleep and prepare for acting inconspicuously over the next few days. Ten minutes later, just as he was drifting off to sleep, he received a final message, which he read, smiling as he fell asleep and the message deleted itself from the device.

"You too silly."


End file.
